Chocolate
by kawaii-konnichiwa
Summary: James Potter is like chocolate. Bad for your health but simply irrestible. COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

A/N: I know that the beginning is rather pointless but it _does _have a little significance in the story. The significance is microscopic but it's still there. Now on with the story!

Oh Lillllly! Evans!

Oh no, there came that dreaded voce belonged to no other than...

"Potter, what is your problem?" Lily was in no mood to deal with him today. She had woken up in a rather bad mood this morning for no apparent reason.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were looking absolutely spiffing today!"

Lily stared at him bewildered. "Is that even a word?"

"I dunno, but it's the best word ever made!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiight"

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Sure, why not"

"Really?"

"NO"

"Awwwwww, but don't you just love me?"

"No, not really"

Was is just her imagination or did Jam- no POTTER seem overly cheerful today.

"James! Sirius, I found him!" Lily looked behind James and saw Remus Lupin running down the corridor towards them with Sirius Black close behind.

"There you are mate! Remus and I were looking all over for you!" (I really need to stop with the exclamation marks )

"Remus? Is there something wrong with Potter? He seems to be acting um...strange..."

"Oh that, we just got back from charms where we were practicing cheering charms. The effect still hasn't worn off yet."

"Whadda ya mean Remus? I'm always like this. Happy and Joyful, yup that's me!" said James while bouncing up and down like an over excited 3-yr old.

Remus, Lily, and Sirius stared at him strangely.

"Well" said Sirius. "What do you know, he's finally lost it."

After dinner... (James is back to normal)

Lily was trying to get to sleep. It was around 12:45 in the morning but she seemed to have a bad case of insomnia and it was annoying her to no end. Visions of James hopping up and down like a child were haunting her. Actually, James had looked rather cute. Those big hazel eyes twinkling with happiness as though he was just given an ice cream cone...NO! Stop right there Lily Evans! You did not just think that Potter was cute! Lily was horrified were her thoughts were going. "Oh sweet Merlin, Potter is even haunting my thoughts. It's bad enough during the day" muttered Lily to herself. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. I need to take a walk. Or better yet, find some chocolate."

Lily quietly got out of bed and made her way down the dormitory stairs. She opened the portrait hole and crept down the dark corridor. It took a few minutes before Lily realized that she had no idea where she was and she had no wand! While cursing herself for her stupidity, Lily heard light footsteps coming from behind her. Panicking, she just stood there frozen wishing that she could just slip through the floor and disappear.

"Well, who would expect Evans wondering around at this time of night; or should I say, morning" came an amused voice.

_Oh, it's only Potter_ Lily thought relieved. "It's not like you're supposed to be out here either."

"That's different. To see Lily Evans breaking the rules is like-"

Loud footsteps echoed behind them. "Who's there?" came a raspy voice.

"Shit" whispered James. "It's Filch. Quick, this way!"

He began running down the hallway pulling Lily behind him.

"Whoever you are, you can run, but you can't hide!"

Out of breath, James skidded around the corner pulling Lily into a hallway she had never seen before. She watched disbelievingly as James began pacing in front of the stone wall.

"Potter, why the hell are you just walking around? Figure out a way to get us out of this mess!"

"Why Evans, this _is_ what's gonna get us out of this mess" said James Potter while grinning and gesturing to the solid, stone wall in front of him.

Before Lily could retort with a smart remark, a glossy oak door appeared on that same stone wall James was pacing in front of before. Mouth agape with shock, Lily just stared.

"I know that those pesky kids are here somewhere" came Filches voice from close behind. James saw a beam of light on the wall. It looked like Filch was going to round the corner soon. Then they would be caught!

James hastily opened the door and pulled Lily inside. "Won't Filch still see the door and come in and find us?"

"No."

"How is that possible?"

"It's complicated. You see, only people looking for the room can find it. You have to walk in front of the wall and concentrate for the door to appear."

When Lily turned around, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped for the second time that day. There was a roaring fire in the exquisite marble fireplace and two large overstuffed red velvet couches in front of it. There was also a towering bookshelf made of mahogany against the back wall. Lily made her way over to it. "Figures" James muttered. "She loves books but she doesn't love me. What does a book have that I don't?"

Lily heard him while walking over to the bookshelf. She was rather amused. _Who would have thought, the great James Potter jealous of books._

When her eyes fell on the books, Lily let out a gasp of delight. There was a whole muggle collection of books ranging from authors Jane Austen to Carolyn Keene. "Potter what is this place?" Lily asked not bothering to keep the awe out of her voice.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. What ever you really want, just ask the room for it and the item will appear in front of you." "How do you know about the room? Dumbledore never showed the prefects where it was." James smirked. "Well you do know that the Marauders are known to know every inch of Hogwarts, of course we would know about the Room of Requirement. It's very convenient." Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust at the last statement. She could only imagine what the Marauders, mainly James and Sirius would use the Room of Requirement for.

"So, how long do ya think we're gonna have to stay here?"

"Probably an hour or so to make sure that Filch isn't lurking around anymore" replied Lily reasonably.

"You know Lily, this is the first civil conversation we've ever had."

Lily just stared at him. "You called me Lily."

"Well, I thought that we knew each other well enough to drop the formalities. If you want, I could go back to calling you Evans."

"No, no it's ok Pot- James" said Lily turning back to the books. As much as she hated to admit it, her name sounded nice rolling of his tongue.

Behind her, James grinned. _Victory number 1_ he thought happily to himself.

A/N: I know this was rather short. Originally, I was going to make this a one-shot but I thought it would be too long. So now it will be 2 at the most 3 chapters long. The chocolate will come in the next chapter I promise! Please review. If I don't get enough reviews I might not continue this fic. This chapter took a lot of effort and time. Feel free to give me ideas or any particular event you would like me to include in the story.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I've been busy with my annoying cousins, my English packet that my evil teacher assigned to ONLY students going into honors. How unfair is that! There is no justice in the world. Now, on with the chapter. Enjoy!

A big thank you to my wonderful reviewers:

Dinis: I'll be happy to read your fanfics and review! I will when I have time. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

J Black: I'm honored that you're adding this to your faves! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Singer: Thanks for the compliment! I like the comparison too. Never thought till now that James had something in common with chocolate J. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

SiriusVeela: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like the story!

Mountaineer47: Glad you like it! I feel honored that you put me on your author alert list. Thanks fro reading and reviewing!

Yo: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Misakichi1: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hermione Granger63: Glad you like the summery J. I was aiming for something that would pull the readers in. Thanks fro reading and reviewing!

I just realized that I use WAY too many exclamation marks. Well thankx again to my reviewers! I was so happy when I checked my mail and saw all these reviews. You guys are the best!

Chapter 2

They had been stuck in the Room of Requirement for about 3 hours now and James was getting bored. Lily was happily reading her fifth book. He had been doing his homework but cheering charms could only get so interesting. Wait cheering charms... he had a conversation with Lily when he was under the charm. She said that she would go out with him.

"Hey Lily."

"Yea"

"Do you remember the conversation from this morning?"

Lily looked up from her book with a curious expression on her face. "Yea, why?"

"You said that you'd go out with me."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"When I asked you, you said sure, why not. That means yes!"

"Yea but then you asked if I meant it and I said no."

James looked thoughtful for a moment. "But technically, we're still going out. You never clearly stated that you refused to go out with me."

Lily let out a groan of expiration. "Fine, then I break up with you now."

James smirked. "So you admit that you said yes when I asked you to go out with me?"

"No!"

"Then how could you break up with me?"

Lily buried her face in her hands and sighed. "Forget it; this conversation is going no where." She went back to reading her book.

James sighed. _Well, it was amusing while it lasted_ he thought. He picked up his charms text book and attempted to read the chapter on cheering charms. James groaned in frustration. He couldn't concentrate. Finally giving up, James threw the book on the table and looked up at the ceiling. _The one time that I get to spend time with Lily, she's reading her books. What a waste._

While thinking about Lily, James pulled out a half melted bar of Honeyducks best chocolate from the pocket of his robes and took a big bite (There's the chocolate I promised you ß I luv those simile faces!).

Lily thought that she smelled something sweet. _Was that chocolate?_ Then her craving for chocolate hit her full force. "James" she said, pausing to choose her words carefully. "Is that chocolate?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Lily debated with herself for a moment. _To ask him or not to ask him. That is the question _(sorry, I couldn't resist!).

"Could I, well could I have a piece?" she asked shyly.

James looked thoughtful for a moment. "No."

Lily's jaw dropped. She was positive that he couldn't refuse her. "Why not?!"

"Cause it's mine." In truth, James was having fun teasing her. _At least I won't be bored now_ he thought while grinning mentally.

"Just a little itty, bitty, piece?" asked Lily while giving him the famous puppy eyes. _Ha_ she thought. _He can't resist the puppy eyes!_

"No."

"Oh just shut up and stop being selfish!" Lily snapped. Her damn craving wouldn't leave her alone.

"But Lily, this _is_ my chocolate. I don't have to give you a piece if I don't want to." James was grinning impishly. _She looks so cute when she's angry._ Unknowingly, he had voiced out the thought.

Lily just blinked and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

The sudden realization hit James. He blushed and stuttered out "I-I meant that um you um looked um."

"Keep going" said Lily thoroughly enjoying James's discomfort.

"Hey do you want a piece of chocolate or not?" said James quickly changing the subject.

Lily immediately forgot what James had said moments before. "Yes! Now can I have a piece?"

"Do you really want it?" Lily nodded her head eagerly.

"Then come and get it" said James smirking holding the chocolate high above his head.

"You prat! That's not fair! You're taller than I am!" Lily fumed. She tried jumping up to get it but James was too tall. James was quite amused. _This beats charms homework any day._

Lily unfortunately caught the amused glint in his eye. "You think this is funny don't you?" She accused. "Well I'll show you James Potter!"

And with that she looked up at the ceiling and shouted "Room of Requirement, I need a stool!" Magically, a brown, wooden stool appeared in front of her. Smugly, she stepped on it and reached for the chocolate. But when her hand closed around the chocolate, she lost her balance.

James quickly slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Thanks" she breathed and made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

Suddenly, she was aware that her hand was on his hand that held the chocolate and their faces were inches apart. _Those eyes..._Lily thought while staring deeply into James's hazel orbs.

_Lily's eyes look so much prettier up close_ James unconsciously thought. _Those bright emerald orbs..._

He too began to realize the closeness of their bodies. He began moving his face closer to hers; slowly...

_He's coming closer!_ Lily thought frantically. _But why am I feeling this way? I should be pushing him away and calling him a prat. Instead, I find myself moving closer..._

And closer...

And closer...

And then...

A/N: Ha! I left you a cliffy! I'm so evil! So do you think that they'll finally kiss and admit their feelings or will Lily push him away? Find out in the next chapter of Chocolate. Make me happy and review! Only then I'll write


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy the chappie! Thank you to anyone who sent suggestions!

Disclaimer: I just realized that I forgot to put disclaimers on the other chapters so here it is. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and the chocolate

A big thank you to my wonderful reviewers:

Mountaineer47: thanks again for reading and reviewing! Gotta love the puppy eyes! J

Clover and Spade: thanks for the complimate! Always glad to gave a new reviewer!

Hermione Granger63: Hope this sstifys you. I love cliffys!

Weasley Wizard Weezes: Glad you like. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Redhead aquarius: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

James-RoxMySox: haha, I love cliffys cuz their evil! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

RedPillow: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Goaliedipp: lol, Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you like.

JT: lol, I sould try Belgian chocolate chocolate some time, sounds good. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Kirstine Lines: lol, well there might be kissing J. Thanks for the ideas. I really liked them even though I didn't use them. There will definatly be more chocolate.

Anochera: lol, I _promise_ that they'll kiss soon. Glad you like. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Banana Princess: Thanks for the suggestion and the compliment. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Misakichil: Thanks for the suggestions. They roxed! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you enjoy.

Sbbbhbflhp: interesting penname no offense! Very unique. Well, thanks for the multipe reviews

Lily-James12: I'll try to do another Lily James fic soon! It will be dedicated to you since you asked. Thanks for reading and reviewing and the suggestions! Glad you enjoy!

Anonymous: sorry I disappointed you! Hope this chappie helps. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Emily: thanks for the suggestions and for reading and reviewing!

You don't know how long that took! My fingers are starting to cramp. I think I should stop writing messages to the reviewers. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3

James took a step back with Lily still in his arms. He stumbled over a book and fell to the floor with a thud with Lily on top of him (I bet none of you were expecting _that _were you J).

Lily stared down at James flustered. _Oh my gosh! I can't believe I almost kissed James Potter. James Potter! What was I thinking? But it can't be my fault. I felt like I had no control over my body what so ever..._(is Lily dense or what?! It's called _love_ D)

James stared up at Lily disappointed that the moment had been broken. But it didn't look like Lily was planning to get off of him anytime soon. In fact, she seemed a little spaced out.

"Ah, Lils? Would you mind getting off of me now? As much as I'm enjoying this, on the floor with someone on top of you isn't the most comfortable of positions."

Lily let out a little eep and quickly scrambled off of James. She was blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I was just thinking and..." Lily cut herself off mumbling something quickly and hurried over to the couch.

James picked up the book that he had tripped over. The book was Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. It was the book that Lily was reading earlier. "Figures that a book is what kept me from kissing Lily" James muttered darkly. "Stupid books." He could have sworn that the book was mocking him. "Oh just shut up" James said glaring at the book.

"James, are you ok?"

"Yea, why do you ask?

Lily stared at him. "Isn't it obvious? How many people talk to and glare at books?"

James laughed nervously. "I was just-er...never mind" he said embarrassed. _Now because of this physco book Lily thinks that I'm crazy!_ James thought scowling. _Since I have nothing better to do I might as well finish my homework._

__

James walked sulking to the other couch and flopped down on his back. But he didn't reach for the homework that wasn't 2 feet away from him. Instead, he just stared at the ceiling (which he noticed was now enchanted to look the night sky; like in the Great Hall).

Lily shook her head. _James must be crazy. I could have sworn that he was mad at the book! _She snuck a look at James who was now flopped on the other couch. _But he does look cute when he's angry..._ Just then James turned his head so that his gaze met hers. Lily turned scarlet. And let out a little eep. She quickly grabbed the book next and pretended to read.

James smirked. _She doesn't__ realize that the book is upside down does she? I know_ _that she was thinking about me just now._

__

"Hey Lily."

Lily looked up.

"Don't you still want the chocolate?"

Lily forced a scowl on her face. "Don't push it Potter." _I don't think that I'm ever going to eat chocolate again. Not after what happened. Chocolate is evil._

__

James grinned. "So it's back to Potter now is it? _Now_ what did I do wrong?" _Damn, I was hoping she would still want the chocolate. I liked the results last time. Well, I'll just have to tempt her a little won't I..._

__

Lily just ignored him and went back to her book. Startled, she realized that it was upside down! Desperately hoping that James didn't notice, she turned it back around and begun reading. Not able to help herself, Lily took a quick peak over the top of the book just in time to see James slip a piece of chocolate in his mouth and slowly started chewing. Then her craving hit her full force. _Damn chocolate!_ she thought furiously.

James watched her get all flustered and go back to her book; but her eyes weren't moving. _I knew that the chocolate wouldn't fail me_ James thought happily.

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I had a little bit of a writers block and I just started school. The evil teachers gave us so much homework on the second day! Well, I left you guys a little cliffy as a present Also, that you guys so much for your ideas! I didn't actually use them but I was so happy that I had your support and that people actually enjoy this story! Now to end this ridiculously long authors note, please drop a review and I hope you enjoyed this short chappie! J


	4. chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! I was swamped with homework and tests. But this time I posted an extra long chapter just for you guys. Enjoy!

Thank you:

Softballsweeti11: Glad you liked the humor! I try.

Eva Angle: yup! I love the storyline too. I try to give James some sense of humor, can't have him dull and boring!

Mountaineer47: glad you liked the chapter! The book really ruined the mood didn't it? Gotta love chocolate!

James-RoxMySox: well, you'll find out how Lily gets her chocolate in this chapter, maybe something else to D.

Sakura: glad you like the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Singer: yes chocolate is good for your health, just like James. I liked the falling on top of each other too

The-power-of-love: glad you like. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

The all mighty and powerful: ugh! I _hate _homework. Glad you like the fic!

Vickiicky: Lily could get the chocolate like she did the stool but that would be too easy wouldn't it? She just didn't think of that because she was too distracted

_Chapter 4_

Lily was having a mental battle with herself (no story would be complete without one of these D).

_You know you want that chocolate._

_No! Look what it lead to last time!_

_Yea, but you enjoyed that too._

_No I didn't!_

_Yes you did!_

_No I didn't yes you did!_

_No!_

_Yes! _

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_So you admit it?_

..._You tricked me!_

_So you did enjoy it! Don't lie._

..._This is pathetic! I'm arguing with myself._

_You just know that I won._

Lily shook her head. Now she was arguing with herself! Well...more like with the voice in her head. This chocolate craving _was_ really making her go crazy. Or maybe it was Potter? Yes, it was Potter, it as all his fault Lily decided. If he wasn't wandering around at night we wouldn't be in this predicament. What time was it anyway?

The clock just happened to be on the wall behind James Potter, so as she let her eyes wander over to the clock, they landed on James. Her heart almost stopped at the sight that met her eyes. _Damit! Does that idiot have a lifetime supply of chocolate?!_ Lily seemed to stare at him at the exact wrong moments because James just so happened to be putting another piece of chocolate in his mouth and started chewing. His jaw moved up and down, up and down, up and down. Lily stared mesmerized; she couldn't take her eyes off him.

_Kiss him._

_Oh no, not you again!_

_Don't you just love me?_

_NO! Are you crazy?! Why the hell would I want to kiss James?_

_See, you even started calling him James now. Not egoistic jerk or bullying toe rag or all the other creative names you manage to come up with._

_That was just a slip of the tongue!_

_But your not talking now are you?_

...

_I won again!_

...

_If you kiss James, you get the chocolate and the pleasure of him kissing you._

_Ya know, _Lily thought_ for once the little voice in my head is right. All I have to do is go up to James and kiss him, no big deal right? Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! Kiss Potter ewww! But the chocolate... _Lily could almost taste the sweet chocolate on the tip of her tongue. _Just one kiss..._

James was staring at Lily for what seemed like the twentieth time in ten minutes. _It looks like she's having a war with herself; probably about me_ James thought smirking to himself. He wasn't far off, except it was more like Lily having a war with the voice. _the chocolate must be driving her crazy! Wait, why are her eyes getting all glazed over? Now she has this determined look in her eyes. Lily hasn't been planning my early death has she?!_ James started to panic a bit.

Lily had made her decision. _I'll just go kiss Jam-Potter and get rid of this stupid craving once and for all_ she thought with a determined gleam in her eye. With that thought in mind, Lily got up from the couch and marched over to James. Smirking, she realized that he was more than a little nervous. Then Lily took a deep breath. _Come on, you can do this._ Before she could loose all her courage, Lily plopped down on a very surprised James Potter's lap and brought her lips hard down on his. At that moment, Lily felt like time had stopped. The only thing she was aware of was strong, muscular arms sliding around her waist, bringing her closer. _His lips taste like chocolate..._ Lily felt her stomach do a little flip-flop.

_Wow! This is nothing like I expected. I've never felt this way before. Is it love?_ At that moment, James Potter knew that he was deeply, truly in love with Lily Evans. Contently, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her slim frame closer to his body.

It felt like eternity until they pulled apart; both breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes. Hazel clashed with green.

_Is that, is that love that I see in his eyes? For me?_ Lily thought. _No, it'll never happen. James Potter is a heartless jerk who breaks girls hearts and will never be tied down _Lily thought firmly. Then the extent of what she had just done hit her full force. _Oh my gosh! I just kissed James Potter voluntarily...and enjoyed it!_ Lily could feel her cheeks begin to burn in mortification and embarrassment.

"I never thought that you would make the first move Lily" James said rather amused but extremely content. "Oh just shut up" was all Lily managed to say before she shot out of his lap like a bullet and rushed to the door. Forcefully pulling the door open, Lily bolted down the hallway. As she was running, she heard James yell "Lily!" faintly behind her.

_Did he have to say her name like that? It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, making her heart flutter...NO! Not this again! I've either gone crazy or been bewitched. Or maybe both. "_Yea!" said a little voice in the back of her mind. "By a certain black haired Quidditch player named James Potter...

Lily ran all the way up to Gryffindor tower and up to her dormitory. She gently touched her lips that were faintly tingling from the kiss and still tasted vaguely like chocolate. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were _Damn chocolate for turning my life upside down. _

Meanwhile James was still standing at the door of the Room of Requirement very confused. _Why did Lily run off? She's the one who kissed me, even if I did provoke her. What did I do wrong? _By the time he made it back up to his dormitory, it was nearly 4am. An exhausted James collapsed into bed and fell into a deep sleep haunted by a beautiful goddess with deep red hair and sparkling emerald eyes named Lily Evans.

A/N: I hope you guys are happy that I finally made them kiss! I know that the whole chapter had close to no dialogue in it and like none of James's POV. I promise to add more of that next chapter. This story was only supposed to be a one-shot but it looks like it's gonna be stretched out another two to three chapters. Review if you want an update!


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter 5! Sorry that the update took so long. I had homework, community service, and other stuff so I didn't have a chance to type this out until now. Enjoy!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers:

Sappjody: Glad that you liked the chapter. I was thinking of doing another LJ fic but I'm not sure yet.

Wounded Angle: I'll rty to make the chapters longer but I don't want to include too much in one chapter so I have ideas for the next.

Mountaineer47: yup, the inner battles are the best! A lot of people were happy when I finally made them kiss including me!

Yellow card-1991: Glad you like the story. I love keeping people in suspense.

The-power-of-love: ya, a lot of people liked the kiss. And of course they have to talk about it!

Lily-james12: you have to be the third person who said that they liked the kiss. Here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it!

James-RoxMySox: glad you thought the chapter was ok without much dialogue. Ya, the mental battle was fun to write.

GeorgieGryffindor: glad you think it's funny. Thanks for adding this story onto your faves! I feel honored.

Katie: here's another update! Enjoy!

Redheadaquarius: glad you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one to!

__

__

_Chapter 5_

When James woke up the next morning, he was feeling oddly cheerful. It took him a couple of minutes to figure out why. Last night...Lily! Then he grinned widely. That's right, Lily finally did what she was dying to do for 2 years...kiss him! Humming happily to himself, James hopped out of bed and debated on how he could amuse himself for awhile. _Hmm, homework, Lily Evans, or wake up friends? Lily Evans sounds like a very tempting choice but I think that I'll go with waking up friends. It's very rare that I get up before Moony. _

James grinned evilly. Picking up his wand from the table, he transfigured his quill into a set of bagpipes. He put his lips to one of the openings and blew hard. A horrible noise filled the room. Even James cringed.

"Blood hell James!" Sirius bellowed. "Are you just stupid or crazy? Why did you wake us up at 7am?! Normal people are trying to sleep here!"

"What _was_ that noise anyway?" Remus said with a yawn. "It sounded _awful_. I hope that it wasn't you trying to sing!"

"Hey!" said James indignantly. "My singing is perfectly fine thank you. It was the bagpipes." James held it up for them to see.

"James, why did you wake us up at this unholy hour" asked Sirius with a groan.

"I was bored and needed to amuse myself."

"You were bored?!" Sirius stared at him, mouth agape.

"Why are you so happy anyways ?" Remus asked, now a little more awake.

"Lily Evans" James said happily.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and sniggered. "What did she do this time?" Sirius asked. "Last time she slapped you and you had a handprint mark on your cheek for a whole week! You were walking around in a daze all happy and joyful because, and I quote "Lily Evans was just showing her affection for me. She was just too shy to admit her feelings." James scowled at the memory.

"Well this time she kissed me" James replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

Remus' and Sirius' jaws dropped. "WHAT?!"

Then Remus relaxed. "I knew that you liked to daydream Prongs but this one takes the cake. You really fooled me for a second."

"No! this isn't a joke!" James said indigently. "Lily really kissed me. In the Room of Requirement this morning."

"Right" Sirius said with a grin. "I think that those dreams are getting to you mate."

"But she did!" James insisted.

"Lets go down to breakfast" Remus said changing the subject.

The three Marauders walked down to breakfast. Peter was still sleeping. They had _tried_ to wake him up but nothing worked, not even Sirius singing off key. So they haf left him in the dorm muttering something about "evil fluffy purple bananas."

When they entered the Great Hall, the only people at the Gryffindor table was Lily and her two friends Mary and Sapphire.

"Hey Mary, Sapphire, Lily" Sirius greeted.

Remus noticed that when Lily spotted James, her smile froze on her face and her cheeks went slightly red. Perhaps James was telling the truth after all.

"I'll see ya later kay?" Lily muttered quickly to Mary and Sapphire and walked off abruptly. "Wonder what's wrong with her" Mary said. "Yeah, she's been acting weird all morning" Sapphire informed the Marauders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily hurriedly pushed open the doors and ran out into the hallway. Why did she have to see James this morning? She was hoping to avoid him thinking that he wouldn't wake up so early. Clearly she was wrong. "Lily!" she heard faintly from down the hallway. Lily panicked. _Oh no! Why is he following me? I'd better hurry. Maybe I could reach the tower before he does!_

Lily increased her pace down the hallway, going as fast as she can without actually running. She heard another "Lily! Wait up!" except this time it was closer. Fighting the urge to sprint down the hallway, Lily kept her cool. She gasped when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her roughly around. Then Lily felt herself staring into burning pools of hazel.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not" said Lily averting her eyes.

"Yes you are!" James said roughly. "is it because of the kiss?" Lily kept silent. She knew that he knew the answer to that question.

"Lily" James said quietly.

That snapped Lily out of her daze. "Let me go! It didn't mean anything ok!" she yelled wrenching her arm out of his grasp and taking off down the hallway.

"Lily wait!" James yelled. He sighed as she rounded the corner. "Second time in two days" he muttered. "I've really got a habit of making her run."

Dejectedly James started to walk back to Gryffindor tower. He wasn't feeling so hungry anymore.

Lily walked through the portrait hole drying her tears. She didn't know why she was crying. All she knew was when she said that the kiss didn't mean anything, her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. But Lily knew that she was lying. That kiss meant the world to her. She was suddenly hit by reality. "I love him" she whispered. "I really love him." Lily sat down on her bed in shock. It was so obvious, why didn't she realize it before? Cuz you wouldn't accept your feelings a little voice nagged in the back of her head. Maybe a little more sleep would do her good. Lily laid her head on the soft, fluffy pillow and drifted off into dreamland.

Sirius, Remus, Mary, and Sapphire were sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Wonder what happened to Lily and James" Sirius said stuffing his mouth with food. "I dunno" Mary said. "I hope that they solved whatever problems they've been having. They were acting really weird around each other lately. They would make the perfect couple." the other three nodded in agreement. "Maybe we could try matchmaking?" suggested Sapphire. "No, things always seem to go wrong when people try to match make. Knowing James he probably went back to the tower to think about Lily. We shouldn't play with their feelings" said Remus, as always the voice of reason. "This will definitely be interesting. I wonder what ridiculous ideas James will come up with this time to win Lily" Sirius said while cracking a grin. They all burst out laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat on his bed brooding. _How to get Lily? She obviously has feelings for me. Hmmm...the timing has to be perfect._ James glanced at the calendar. _that's it! Valentines day is in a week! It's perfect! _James' face lit up. _this time I won't screw up_ James thought determinedly. Then the door slammed open. "Hey Prongs, why do you look like next week is Christmas?" Sirius joked.

"Valentines Day" James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Sirius and Remus said in unison confusion written all over their faces. "I was just kidding James" Sirius said.

"No you idiots! Valentines day!" James said annoyed. "Lily Evans!"

Realization dawned on both of their faces. "What have you got planned for her this year mate?" Sirius and Remus sniggered. "I've got the perfect plan" James said confidently. "Nothing could go wrong." "Sorry to break it to you James but that's what you said last year" Remus said. Sirius chuckled. "Oh shut up" James scowled. "This is the plan. First we..."

A/N: cliffy! What has James got planned? 10 guesses on what this plan will revolve around! I've decided that this story will probably only have 1 more chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. It was four pages on paper! Review if you want an update.


	6. chapter 6

A/N: sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of a writers block. My evil Spanish teacher also decided to give us a stupid project which required a lot of my time. I actually had this chapter written for about three weeks; but I didn't have time to type it until now. Enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to all my reviewers:

ThelovelyladyLily: here's an update for you!

Lily-james12: you're partially right on your guess!

Redheadaquarius: glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I assure you, what's going to happen next is very unexpected.

Mountaineer47: lol, glad to see that you enjoy this story so much!

Redpillow: sing for her? lol, that's an idea. The Hogsmede thing is _so _overrated though :)

Funnyness93: hope that you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to visit your stories and journal sometime.

Dans-girl-4ever: I agree. Chocolate should be made a food group. It's awesome! (also my favorite food!)

CrEsCeNt Mo0n: yup, it is a long one-shot! But remember, anything is possible with Lily and James!

The-power-of-love: enjoy this update!

Yellowcard-1991: glad that u enjoy the story! Yeah, I hate hangers too, but I luv writing them!

_Chapter 6_

James walked down the stairs of the boys dormitory yawning. Today was Valentines Day. Lily should be waking up in 5...4...3...2...1... POTTER! _Right on time_ James thought dryly.

Lily was just starting to wake up. _Hmm, it smells nice; like rose petals...Wait, rose petals?! _Lily sat bolt upright. Her whole bed was covered with rose petals and...CHOCOLATE?!

Lily stomped down the stairs extremely angry. _How dare he try and get me to go out with him! That stupid prat hasn't changed a bit!_ "Why the hell is my bed covered in chocolate and petals?" Lily asked glaring menacingly. James looked innocent. "Who me? I wouldn't do a thing like that." Lily took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Don't give me that innocent act. I know that you're up to something." James grinned annoyingly. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You're going to have to wait and see" he said cheerfully while climbing out the portrait hole for breakfast. Lily glared at his retreating back. "He's definitely up to something" Lily said suspiciously. She frowned. "And if its _anything_ like the previous years I _really_ don't want to know what."

Lily whirled around and stormed back up the stairs. The sight of her bed made her frown. What to do with all the chocolate? Well throw it out of course. Lily got a big bag and gathered up all the chocolate. But when she got to the garbage, she hesitated. _What are you doing _Lily scolded herself. _Throw it out already! _Lily bit her lip. She REALLY didn't want to waste all that chocolate..._ok_ Lily decided _I'll put it in my closet and see if my friends want it later. _

After Lily put away her large supply of chocolate, she went down to breakfast. She sat down just as owl post was arriving. Lily looked up expecting a package but found nothing. Extremely surprised, Lily went back to her breakfast. _Maybe James isn't up to something after all..._

James looked at Lily and grinned. _So she was expecting something wasn't she? Well my plan is definitely unique. Even Mooney agreed that it was a good idea; which is very rare. Lily Evans is definitely going to have one hell of a Valentines Day..._

Lily Evans was walking out of her last and favorite class Charms a little disappointed. James hadn't tried _anything _the whole day. _Well it's not like you wanted him to! _Lily frowned. She really should be happy but instead she was disappointed. It was going to be harder than she thought to get rid of these strange feelings. Then she bumped into someone. "Sorry" Lily said automatically as the person grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. "It's ok" a deep baritone voice replied. Lily looked up and scowled. She should have known that it would be him. "Let go" Lily said rudely wrenching her arm from his grasp and continued walking down the hallway.

James watched her walk off amused. He was positive that she didn't know that he had slipped something into her bag and probably wouldn't until later. He grinned. His plan was going perfectly. James knew that Lily had some feelings for him; the kiss proved that. And his love for her was stronger than ever. It was time to act upon those feelings. This time James really felt like he had a chance with Lily. He began walking. It was time to get everything ready.

Lily dumped her bag next to her bed and pulled out her charms textbook. That was when a piece of parchment dropped out. Lily stared in surprise. She didn't remember that being there before. "I wonder what that is" Lily said aloud. She picked it up and opened it gingerly.

_Go to your favorite book and open it up to page 125. There you will find your next clue._

Lily scowled. "What is this? Some kind of practical joke?" But then curiosity got he better of her. Lily went over to her nightstand and picked up the book. Then she turned to page 125. Out fell another piece of parchment. Lily's eyes widened._ How did this person know my favorite book? Is he/she a stalker or something?!_ Lily picked it up off the floor and read it.

_Your next clue awaits you in front of the fireplace in a place where you like to sit at night._

Lily thought for a moment. _The note must be talking about the armchair! _She raced down the stairs and stopped in front of the chair. Lily examined the red velvet armchair frowning. There was nothing there! _Well it wouldn't be in plain view... _struck by inspiration, Lily lifted the cushion. A small piece of parchment was lying there innocently. Lily snatched it excitedly. As much as she hated to admit it, she desperately wanted to know where this led to.

_You're enjoying this aren't you? Ok, now this clue is a little harder. All I'm telling you is to go up to the third floor. You'll know the clue when you find it._

Lily frowned. _What the hell does that mean?! How is it guaranteed that I'll find the next clue?_ Lily shrugged. _I guess that I'll just go to the third floor and find out. I've gone too far to back out now._

Lily climbed out of the portrait hole and went up to the third floor. Then she began walking aimlessly around glancing at the portraits as she passed by hoping to spot something. Suddenly Lily slipped on something and landed on the cold, hard stone floor. "OW!" Lily exclaimed while rubbing her lower back.

She got to her feet and looked to see what had caused her to slip. Lily blinked. A ROSE?!

Why was there a _rose_ in the middle of the hallway? Then Lily caught sight of the next clue by her foot. She bent down to pick it up.

_Follow the roses._

"So that's what the clue meant" Lily said to no one in particular. Lily began to follow the trail of roses; picking them up as she went along. When she reached the solid oak door, Lily held exactly a dozen roses in her hand.

_I guess this is the destination _Lily thought. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Lily brought her hand to the doorknob and turned. The door swung open. Lily's jaw dropped.

A/N: CLIFFY! Ok, I lied. This wasn't the last chapter. It was gonna be but I didn't want this story to end; so I stretched it out another chapter! I know that some of you are going to be happy about that. Well don't expect the next chapter anytime soon. I have a bit o writer's block yet again and on top of that school. Review if you want the _real_ last chapter!


	7. chapter 7

A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! You don't know how bad I feel right now. Well, enjoy the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters. The only things I do own are the plot and the chocolate :)

Thank you:

Nick-Potter7: Here's the last chapter! I'm glad that you enjoy the story so much!

ThelovelyladyLily: Here's another chapter. And yes cliffies are very evil but we can't live without them. :)

Starsofthesky: Yes fluffy stories are the best! Yes Lily did go to the room of requirement. And yes, chocolate is awesome!!!

Lilyandjamesrox: Here's another update! Hope that you enjoy!

KLLRS: Yes cliffys are very mysterious and suspenseful but that's what keeps you wanting more right? :)

Auntarctic: Wow…your wall of updates is scary. Makes me feel very pressurized. I honestly don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. :)

Yellowcard-1991: lol. I hope that this chapter cures your distress over the cliffy. Thanks for the concern over my writers block. Cookies for you!

The-power-of-love: Glad that you liked the chapter!

kill lilly get james: lol. Yes Lily is lead to the room of reqirement.

Fairybells: here's the last chapter! Enjoy!

Mountaineer47: yes clues are awesome! Glad that ou liked the chapter.

Dans-girl-4ever: yes evil cliffy. Mwahahahahah.lol. well here's the chapter that you so desperately needed!

Jen-bob-ohio: I'm glad that you like the story but very sad that you hated the cliffy. Sniff. Enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter 7_

Lily stepped inside and looked around in amazement. The scent of roses was in the air, though none were in sight. Candles were enchanted to float around the room with their flames flickering brightly providing a romantic atmosphere. Then Lily spotted the small round table in the middle of the room sitting on a lush Persian rug. She slowly moved closer to it curiously. There was another slip of parchment lying on the table. Lily picked t up. It read…

_Ready for your final surprise? Open the box in front of you. Congratulations on reaching the end!_

Lily looked up from the note and saw a wooden chest in front of her. She started to feel a little nervous and excited. Lily flipped the latch with trembling fingers and pushed the lid open and was then rendered speechless. Inside was a solid chocolate heart roughly the size of a quaffle with the words "I Love You Lily, Will You Be My Valentine?" in frosting that flashed different colors. There was one last note lying on top of the chocolate. Lily reached inside and took it out.

_Your secret admirer who is no longer secret,_

_James Potter _

Lily dropped the note with a gasp. It fluttered silently to the floor.

"Disappointed Lily?"

Lily whirled around just in time to see James Potter step from the shadows. She gaped at him in shock her eyes meeting his stormy hazel one's. Her heart leapt wildly. For some reason, she was happy that it was James who was her secret admirer. _Wait, what am I saying? _" You-you how dare you do that!" Lily screamed at him.

"Do what?" James asked confused. "What did I do?"

"Every time I look at you" Lily said her voice trembling slightly, "I feel my stomach turn over and my heart rate increase. Just STOP whatever you're doing!"

A small smile appeared on James' face. "Lily darling, that's called love." That made Lily stop her hysterical rant and stare at him. (When did James get so wise? ) "Love? What do _you _know about love?" Lily scoffed.

Now it was James' turn to scoff. "Your asking _me_ that? Lily, how could I not know what love is when I've only been in love with you for lets see, a year and a half?

"'Cause you haven't been in love with me. You only see me as a challenge" Lily replied stubbornly.

James sighed. "Lily…I know that you despise my very existence but at least hear me out." Lily stayed silent so James took that as his cue to continue. " I love you, hell I love everything about you; the way you talk, laugh, bit your lip when your nervous." James began to smile softly to himself and get that faraway look in his eyes. " Your gorgus fiery red hair, the way your beautiful emerald eyes sparkle when your happy and dance wildly with hidden flames when your mad. How you would rather sit by the fire and read a book on the weekend instead of primping in front of a mirror. Lily Evans I love you and if you don't believe me there's nothing else I could do to convince you."

Lily was watching him in awe during his whole speech pleasantly surprised on how much emotion was in his words and how much he knew about her. At his last statement her eyes snapped up to his face and what Lily saw shocked her to the core. They always said that the eyes were the windows to the soul. James' eyes clearly reflected his feelings then. His soft hazel depths were warm and bursting with love…for her. Lily felt the happiness flow through her veins. James Potter loved her!

"So Lily, do you or do you not like me?" James asked. "If not I will gladly leave you alone for the rest of the year."

Lily looked him squarely in the eye. "I don't like you" she said clearly.

She watched as his eyes lowered and he turned away. Then Lily went up to James and hugged him from behind. "Because I love you" she whispered in his ear.

James spun in surprise and was met with Lily's bright emerald eyes shinning with happiness. "I love you" he said and then leaned down and kissed her pouring all his love from his heart into it. When they finally broke apart, Lily said the four words that she had once swore that she would never say to James Potter. "I love you to."

3 months later

"What are you thinking about Lily?" James asked her pushing the hair out of her face.

"About how you and chocolate are so alike" Lily replied snuggling closer to him on the couch.

"Oh really?" James asked interested. "How so?"

"Well" said Lily deep in thought. "Both of you are definitely bad for my health."

"Hey!" James said appalled. "That's not very nice!"

"Well let me finish!" Lily said with a grin.

"But your both utterly irresistible" she said sealing the statement with a kiss.

"Now _that_ I won't argue with" James said cheekily. Then he seemed to remember something. "Hey Lily?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you remember that day when we were stuck in the room of requirement?" James asked.

"Yeah…" Lily replied.

"And how you were trying to steal my chocolate?"

"You weren't sharing!" Lily protested.

"Well anyway, you could have just asked the room of requirement for a bar of chocolate you know."

Lily sat up gaping at him. "And you tell me this NOW!!! You made me go through all that when I could have just asked for a bar of chocolate?!"

James smirked. "It was amusing."

"James Potter I am going to _KILL_ you!" Lily shrieked jumping off the couch and running after James who was trying to escape her wrath.

He was smiling to himself as Lily chased him around the common room with their friends watching in amusement. While jumping over the couch James thought _and this is how life should be._

FIN

A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I had the chapter written for at least a month but I was too lazy to type it up. I feel so bad now! Well, I started a new Lily/James story called Despising James Potter. That counts for something right? I hope everyone had a good holiday and new year! REVIEW!


End file.
